


"Poor Benedict"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Illness, feel better, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is terribly sick in bed, it is you that can nurse him back to health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Poor Benedict"

Here's a prompt! Benedict is really sick and you have to take care of him!  
_________________________________

"Hey babe! I'm home." You walked in the front door after being out all day running errands. You heard Ben coughing upstairs before hearing feet running to the loo. You sat your bags down in the foyer and ran upstairs to check in him. 

"Honey?" You rushed into the bedroom and found it still dark with the curtains pulled shut and the bathroom light on. Ben was kelt down by the toilet. 

"Oh Ben..." You knew he had gotten sick once you saw where he was.   
"Here let me get you a warm washcloth." You pulled out a washcloth from the linen closet and ran it under the warm water before you handed it to him. You rubbed his back while he rested his head in his hands. 

"When did you start feeling bad?" You asked him softly.

"This morning I started to cough and then I got dizzy before...well this happened." Ben's voice was horse and raspy. 

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." You helped him up and held onto him, helped him get in bed and covered him up again. You kissed his forehead and he was burning up. 

"You're blurring up! I'll be right back love, I'm getting a bin to sit beside the bed and I've got to get the thermometer to check your temperature. You left to get a small waste basket with a liner in it for the bedside and grabbed the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. 

"Under the tongue." You held the thermometer for him as he placed it under his tongue. It soon beeped off and read 38.2°c. 

"My poor Benny." You frowned as he looked to you and coughed. "What can I do to make you feel better?" You creased your eyebrows and continued to frown. 

"Smile for me." His eyes lit up and you smiled for him. "That's what I like to see." He said groggily. 

"There has to be something else I can do for you." You said as you dabbed another damp washcloth on his forehead and pushed his hair back. 

"You should go downstairs, I don't want you to catch this too." He closed his eyes, he grew sleepier. 

"I'm not leaving your side unless you need something. I'll stay beside you until you fall asleep. Maybe later you will feel like a movie or something. Get some sleep first." You walked around to the other side of the bed and kicked your shoes off before climbing in beside him and holding his hand in yours. 

"When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
No, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me" you started to sing softly to Ben as he fell asleep. You laid your head down and watched him sleep peacefully until you too fell asleep. 

A few hours later you wake up but Ben is still sound asleep, you touch his forehead gently to check his temp, he is cooler now but clammy, his fever must have broken. 

"Ben" you try to wake him gently, you don't want him to stay in damp clothes. 

"Hmm?" He stirs.

"Your soaking wet babe, let's get you some dry clothes." You walked to his dresser and gathered a new tee and pajama bottoms for him. 

"Come on, sit up babe." You nudge him and help him sit up slowly. He takes his shirt off and slips the new one on then removes his shorts and puts the new pants on. 

"Thanks." He groans before falling back into bed. You cover him up again and wipe his face. It's almost eight o'clock when he falls back to sleep. He's so sick you decide to stay in bed with him and keep an eye on him. You do some reading with a book light and listen to Benedict's raspy breathing. Ben is a little restless and coughs a few times during the night, you stayed up to watch him until after midnight when you feel asleep.   
*******  
"Morning babe." You rub your sleepy eyes as you wake up to see Ben laying beside you. 

"Morning." His voice is almost gone from all his coughing. 

"Can you try to eat something for me? Maybe some soup and drink some tea?" You try to keep him hydrated and nourished. 

"That sounds nice." He says in a whisper. You go downstairs to prepare some soup and some tea for him and return with it on a bed tray. Ben sits up slowly as you sit the tray over his lap. 

He sips his tea slowly and then eats a few spoonfuls of soup. He manages to finish his tea but can't finish his soup. Over the next few days you nurse him back to health and he is once again strong and back to being silly ol' Ben."


End file.
